House's Addison
by wombats-cup-of-tea
Summary: house gets a new fellow, and cuddy gets a new boyfriend, but by the time christmas comes,house is in love with his new fellow,will they have a proffessional work life? and when her past comes back to haunt her can house protect her or lose her? R&R plz xx
1. Chapter 1

hello this is a new house fiction i am writing where he falls in luve. A/N- I AM MOVIN HOUSE SO THAT MEAN I WILL NOT HAVE ANY INTERNET FROM WEDNESDAY FOR TWO WEEKS BUT I WILL KEEP WRITING SO WHEN I GET INTERNET BACK I WILL POST LOADS WITH OUT ANY WAIT ;) just add me to story alert so you will know sorry :) here it is.

it is set in season 3 after tritter but before cameron and chase get together :) enjoy

* * *

><p>"House"said Cuddy coming through the conference room doors.<p>

"do you think she saw me?"asked House.

"House"repeated Cuddy.

"House isn't here come back later"whispered House.

"House my office now"she said before leaving the room.

"what did you do now?"asked Foreman.

" I honestly don't have a clue"said House with general truth.

"well best go do what ever you do"said House walking toward the door.

"well what do want Cuddy? You're clearly in a bad mood"said House.

"House I am obviously in a bad mood, which means you obviously shouldn't get on my nerves. It's common sense"said Cuddy.

" no Cuddy common sense is not telling me because I am suffering from a very server case of I don't-give-a-rats-ass"said House. Cuddy sighed.

"You know what I am going to tell you whether you listening or not"said Cuddy.

"tell away I shall pretend to listen"said House picking up a small toy of her desk.

"House I am in a relationship"said Cuddy.

"oh goody, torture time,wait you though this might bother me,why would that bother me?"asked House who was generally happy for Cuddy but he won't show it.

" I am telling you because I don't want you to ruin it"hissed Cuddy.

"aw you can trust me to leave you funky kids alone, but I assume you called me in here to discuss something else"said House.

"how did you know?"asked Cuddy.

"magic Cuddy we have been through this, I am magic"said House making hand movements.

"your getting a new fellow"said Cuddy, House stopped him weird hand movements.

"why I already have Chase, Foreman ans Cameron?"asked House.

"because I said so"said Cuddy handing him a load of files.

" do this normally, you pick out who you think the top three are then I pick out of them so there is no sexist job picking"said Cuddy.

" you will kill me woman"said House. "remind me to remind Kris how much of a handful you are"said house smirking as he walked towards the door.

"you knew how?"demanded Cuddy.

"magic"said House closing her office door.

* * *

><p>plz review it would make my day like i said i am moving so it will take a while again because we dont get internet back on till two weeks from wednesday, plz plz plz story alert so you dont miss when i do update and as always review :)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

i am trying to write as quickly and goodly as possible so you can have as many chapters before wednesday because after that there will be no posting for two weeks. this is the introduction of andy addison, house's love intrest. just her interview really sorry but it is not beta read plz review

* * *

><p>" what did Cuddy want?"asked Cameron as House walked back into the conference room.<p>

"well I think she wants me to find you a new fwend for you all to play with"said House in a baby voice.

"we're getting a new fellow?"asked Foreman, bewildered why House would need one.

"well done homey, now who is going to do my clinic duty for today?"asked house.

" I will I have nothing better to do"said Chase.

"wow an actual volunteer"said House.

"he is just kissing your Ass"said Foreman.  
>"yeah at Christmas you may as well put a mistletoe throw the loop of your belt"said Cameron.<p>

"meow, Cameron has her big bitch panties on today"said House, Chase rolled his eyes before leaving for the clinic.

" wow,so you lot get out because Cuddy says the applicants are coming today in an hour meaning I have to make this place look scary"said House.

" as amusing as this will be I am leaving before I get roped into cleaning"said Foreman as he left out of the door who was quickly followed by Cameron.

.o0o.

House found out after going through the applicants files that there was only five of them to start of with.

"Enter"said House in a bored tone, this was his last applicant the last four were no where near good enough for the job, one was a John Travolta wanna-be, the other one was and House quotes "a god bother send to bother me" the last two where both Eco -warriors who believed that everyone told the truth.

.o0o.

A woman walked in she looked no older than thirty, her brown hair in a slightly long pixie cut hair style. Her bright blue eyes against the pale white skin with a yellow healing bruise on her cheek. She was rather curvy and wore basic black work trousers and a pale yellow dress top. As she walked in she tripped over nothing.

_Great a cluts ._

"hello I am doctor House and you are?"asked House even though he knew her name from the file.

"Andy Addison"said the woman.

"Andy isn't that a boys name"taunted House

"dunno I guess it is uni-sex"said Andy Addison.

"so Addison"said House. "you sound Australian."said House smirking at his own joke.

"I am British"she said but House already knew that.

"you sound like an Aussie to me Shelia"said House even Addison cracked a smile.

"why are you in America when you Australian?"asked house.

" I don't think bring my personal life to work is the right idea but it is a interview so I guess I have to share"said Addison, House cracked a smile he liked how she thought.

" I was born in England and then when I was thirteen moved to New Jersey"said Addison.

"why did you move?"asked House.

"ah that is a secret, any way why do you wanna know?"she asked. Yep house deficiently like this girl. House popped a pill.

"so you take vicodin"said Addison.

"no these a tic tac"said house is in usual sarcasm. Addison rolled her eyes. House was really starting to like her.

"right well the other fellows, are Cameron, she is super big on ethics and caring, there is Foreman, he thinks he is a mini me and disagrees with everything I say, then there is Chase he is British and is very big on ass kissing and has no back bone"said House smirking at his joke.

"I am guess that means Chase is Australian."said Addison.

"you catch on quick"said House.

"well since the last applicants were slightly mental,I mean some people a dropped as a kid that lot must have been thrown at walls. I am hiring you"said House ignoring Cuddy wishes of three possible candidates.

"but you will need another interview with Cuddy but you should get on fine"said house.

"um thanks but don't expect me to hug you in thanks"she said.

"if you do I will fire you"House said. As she left the room she tripped again this time she fell to the floor.

"you drunk or clumsy:?"asked house.

"clumsy and I never fell just..."said Addison smiling slightly her cheeks red in embarrassment of falling in front of her new boss.

"was hugging the floor"he finished for her.

"yeah that soundless mental"she retorted.

_Yep house deficiently like her._

* * *

><p><em>just to say to holt confusion at this point house isn't sexually attracted to her just finds her interesting a bit like cuddy. plz review <em>


	3. Chapter 3

here is another chapter mainly were addison meets the team, and give a great diagnosis. plz review plz with a cherry on top xx

* * *

><p>"House I said pick three so I would the one I think is right"said Cuddy.<p>

"I am saving you a lot of time and if you interview her she has potential to become a great doctor, she is 32 and has two different board certifications under her belt. She is a has intensivists and paediatric as well she is perfect"argued house. Cuddy let out a airy growl in defeat and closed her eyes.

"I give up House do what you want with your new fellow I am not going to win so knock your self out"said Cuddy. "but since she is trained in the ICU she will help in the ICU as well as her clinic duty" house walked out of the room smiling as he won another argument with Cuddy.

"Ducklings daddy is here"said house as he limped into the room with Addison right behind him she wore a pink wrap top that hugged her slender yet curvy figure.

"this is Addison she is Australian"said house.

" I am not Australian"said Addison in her usual thick English accent that was tainted with American from all the years she had been living in New Jersey. Chase and Foreman sniggered Cameron glared at house as usual.

"yeah and chase isn't British"snorted house. Addison rolled her eyes and sat down on the opposite side of Cameron.

"hi I am Cameron" greeted Cameron sticking her hand out to.

"hi I am Addison"said Addison sticking his hand out.

"Foreman"said Foreman taking her hand from Cameron's

"so I am guessing your Chase"said Addison turning to chase who excepted her hand.

" Cuddy gave us a case"said house.

"yeah, 35 year old male, came into the ER with vomiting blood,abdominal pains,jaundice, weight loss and gynecomastia"said Cameron.

"Cirrhosis"said Addison.

"would you like to share to the class why you came up with that"said house, wondering how she came up with that out of all the possible answers like breast cancer or something else.

"well it says in his file he was and abuser of the drink which can cause scar tissue on the liver which will obstructs the flow of blood causing internal bleeding which is the causes of all the symptoms"explained Addison. Everyone was clearly impressed even house who tried his best to hide his excitement.

"well you heard the British Aussie, do a CT scan of the abdomen to confirm it then come back and tell me if she is right"said House, then they all got up and left to get the patient.

"she smart Wilson like a mini me"said House as he sat in Wilson's office waiting for the team to come back with the test results.

"she got it straight away just like that?"asked Wilson slightly surprised.

"yeah, Cameron read out the symptoms and she gave a theory diagnosis and evidence to back up why she thinks that"said House.

"Your right she is a mini you, apart from the evidence to support the diagnosis you do it whether you had proof"said Wilson, as he kept his head bent over the papers he was signing.

"House we have the test results Addison was right, but his liver is doomed,the guys down in the ICU waiting for a liver transplant"said Foreman.

"good now back to your room,"said House getting up from Wilson sofa.

"time to annoy the new one"said house as he limped out the room after Foreman, Wilson smiled, bless the poor sole that got caught in house's games.

"well done Addison"said House as he walked in the room Addison was in the corner of the room pouring her self some coffee.

"and in honour of her first diagnosis I am going to talk to you all in a British accent today. So cheerio"said House in a cockney accent.

" I do not have a cockney accent"said Addison rather hotly.

"No then where are your from?"asked house trying to solve the Addison puzzle.

"the north of England I was closer to Scotland than I was to London"said Addison.

"fine then a Scottish accent for today"said house in a Scottish.

"well you all better do my clinic hours spilt between you then add your own clinic hours on top"said house in a weak accent.

"actually I have a bet with Cuddy I am to do my clinic duty in a day and I will get a bonus and no clinic duty for a month"said house getting up and following then down.

"so do you know what is wrong with me?"asked a teenager, house looked at her.

"kids in the back seat causes accidents, accidents in the back seats cause kids"said house.

" I am pregnant"cried the girl.

"mozzeletoff"said house as he walked out the room.

As he got out of the exam room he was called upon by nurse Brenda saying Cuddy wanted him.

"yes master"said house giving cuddy a bow

"House you did you daily amount of clinic duty"said Cuddy shocked.

"yeah and now you own me £100 and no clinic duty for a month"said house.

As Cuddy went through her bag looking for her purse house decided to tease her about the no clinic duty for him bit.

"you know clinic duty is stupid, I mean you think break a mirror seven years of bad look, try breaking a condom,seven pregnant teenagers so glad you betted this"said house.

"goodbye house"said Cuddy forcing him through the door.

* * *

><p>next chapter is where house starts to have feelings for addison and cuddy has a surprise annocemnet for house. plz review it helps me type quicker knowing someone out there reads my stories also if i get more than three reviews the chapter will defently up b4 tonight, if not i will see when i can post it plz review see ya<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

house's feeling are in this one and he is really out of character so i am sorry about that plz review plz

* * *

><p>house POV<p>

* * *

><p>Addison is the first in to the conference room today, it has been seven months since I hired her, seven months since she made her first fantastic diagnosis, and she has made many after that,she makes me proud, making me be able to prove Cuddy wrong. Again.<p>

Christmas soon, Cuddy says I need time to morph into the grinch on Christmas eve so we are having our last case for the holidays today Cuddy is down the ER now looking, she doesn't want me to leave early.

My eyes settle back on to Addison again, she is still in her outdoors out fit, her head covered in a woolly hat her red parka covered in snow. Her lovely soft looking pale skin looked whiter as the coldness made her cheeks pink. She starts to take her out door gear off, I smile, her lovely short hair slightly wet from her snowy hat. Her bag and coat goes on the rack as usual. God she has great body I am positive she does this to annoy me, or tease me. Her usual grey work trousers and a purple turtle neck jumper that clings to her every curve perfectly, she is her usual bouncy self so the cold has not got to her yet.

Yeah she is deficiently her self she has just knocked a cup on to the floor thank god it never broke, she is probably the clumsiest person I have ever met, but I love it, she falls over nothing, it amuses me, the other day she took Cameron down with her, I almost soiled my self with laughter. what is weird is when ever she is doing a complicated procedure or assist a surgery or a LP she is as steady as anyone else but walking or when she is on her own, when I am watching her, she falls or breaks something.

"Hey House"she says poking her delightful head round the corner of my office, her lovely accent and her voice sends tingles through my body when she talks to me, but she didn't half scare me, especial when I am thinking about her.

"yes Addison" I say trying not to sound to excited she is talking to me, over he last seven months she is the only one, except Wilson I can have a good banter with, she is more comfortable around me then the other ducklings.

" I am making coffee do you want any?"she asks.

"yeah" I say, how could I not, it is like her in a cup, when she makes coffee, she is beautiful, the coffee looks great, she smells lovely from a far, the coffee has a fantastic aroma.

"great, no milk two sugars"she says before bouncing out of my office door frame. She knows me too well. Almost as well as Wilson.

Mmm. The coffee smell makes it to my office, granted my door is slightly ajar.

" House, hello, earth to house"said Addison giggling at my blank expression. "your coffee"she says I smile, and I thank god she chose to trip on the way out and land on the floor, than tripping in the way in with the boiling heaven in a cup.

"you okay?" I ask, damn why do I have to care so much for a woman I cant have, granted I could just tell her I like her but what happens when she doesn't like me she will probably quiet. So I will keep my mouth shut and watch her from a far keeping her safe from her self.

She jumps up and dusts her self off.

"fine, the floor needed a hug"she says, I crack a smile. Yep she is perfect for me, well I will stick to my plan of keeping my mouth shut.

" I some how doubt that" I say.

"your right it is in your office, this is one of the places on earth that everything is pure evil"she laughs.

"yeah pure evil, no feelings or emotions in here ever" is say, oh the irony a little voice in my head says.

"so have we got a case today?"she calls form the conference room before she wonders back to my door way with her own cup of coffee. No milk three sugars, she has a sweet tooth, I know that because she is always sucking on some sort of lolly, and as for the milk, we all learned after chase made her a milky tea, that she isn't milk intolerable but if she drink milk it can cause her stomach to be ill, and it is not pretty.

"yeah Cuddy should be bring us one up later" I say sounding bored.

"well I gotta go I have to do my round in the NICU then may be an hour of clinic before everyone else is due in page me if we get a case"she says before tipping her coffee down the sink and leaving.

I really want her, she is too perfect. I think I should talk to Wilson and hear what he think. Weird how he is my closest friend and he has no idea of my little crush, it is more than a crush, I think I am in love.


	5. Chapter 5

this is house caring part 2 plz review plz with a cherry on top.

* * *

><p>house point of view<p>

* * *

><p>I was about to get up and leave to see Wilson, when Cuddy came in.<p>

"you have a case yet?" I ask.

"no but I want to tell you something"she says. Oh great, Cuddy wants to tell me something, it cant be good.

" tell away"I say being as polite as possible.

" I am pregnant"she says, she seems so happy saying this, like a weight of her chest, I smile, I had too, but I meant this smile, at least someone's love life is going right.

"congrats Cuddy" I say, she smiles even more at the fact that I am genuinely happy for her. "how far along?" I ask.

"well I am two months, I told Wilson, but I was not sure on how you would react I mean..."said Cuddy.

"yeah I know but your happy with Kris and I am happy alone" I smile.

"thank you House"she says, I nodded in return. As she walks out I see Addison pop back into the conference room for her lab coat, she forgot it, not the first time. I smile at her with out her realising. Wilson.

"hello house, Cuddy just told me you took her pregnancy well, I am happy you have moved on" Wilson says as I walk in.

"Wilson I can't do it any more" I say the first thing that comes to my head, and boy it sounds dramatic, I sound, well weak.

"can do what any more house?"Wilson asks slightly panicked.

" I think I love her" I say, Wilson face turns into slight anger.

"House she is pregnant you cant go chasing after Cuddy she is with Kris"Wilson voice elevates while he speaks. Crap my bad I forgot to mention, it was Addison I loved not Cuddy.

"not Cuddy" I say. Wilson looks at me curiously.

"who?"he say, always the nosy one Wilson is. I open my mouth to speak, but my pager goes off.

" I have to go I will tell you later I promise over lunch your paying" I say, Wilson nods. A case from Cuddy, I page the rest of team that should be here by now doing clinic.

"32 year old female, vomiting blood, head ache, balance loss, and she had a seizure in the clinic"say Cameron.

"any ideas?" I ask it is obvious I want them.

"could be neurological"says Foreman, well what do you say, the neurologist say neurological.

"or autoimmune it is winter may be her body if fight of a old cold that is no longer there attacking her self"say Cameron, and the immunologist say autoimmune.

"no" I say.

"could be a smart advance virus"says Addison, that's my girl. I nodded.

" Addison is right, they flu and cold is going around, also it could be a tumour"says Chase, the good this about Chase and Addison they both are intensivists so they look at everything, unlike Cameron and foreman who lean towards their own field of medicine.

"do a MRI and CT scan" I say pointing to Foreman.

"you and Chase do a blood work up" I say to Cameron.

" and you get to do the history" I say to Addison, as much as I like her, I do no special treatment at work, ever.

" she has no, history of an diseases or anything" Addison says. " also she has a kid, two year old daughter" she adds.

"oh you have been crowned baby sitter for the day" I say her face falls a little.

"blood culture are clean no drugs no alcohol, but she has fungal material in her blood" Cameron says.

"what type" I asked.,

"nothing dangerous to anyone else unless you share blood with her but dangerous for her."says Cameron.

"and foreman and thing to share" I say.

"no everything is clean" he says but Addison shakes her head.

"no on the left lung look"she says pointing to a small little speck.

"and that could be a faulty image" foreman says.

"no look there isn't one on the right lung" Cameron says.

" it could be the common cold" Addison says, I give her a look.

" what it could be, if she has a small fungal lesion on her chest while having a cold, could force her into a a seizure if she was coughing that much as the coughing can cause vomiting trust me when I cough to much I vomit and if the is a lesion it could cause blood and the other symptoms can be ruled off as the cold"she says. Wow, she makes a point.

" House you got to give it to her"says Foreman.

"fine, keep an eye on her, Addison you take the kid" I say.

An hour later I walk in from my office in to the conference room to see Addison on the floor again, but she is sat in a comfy position on the floor next to a toddler. I smile at the sight, just looking at her you could tell she was in paediatric medicine. The kid was sat on the floor playing with a plastic cup, I had a really broad smile on my face, it was the cup I got Addison after she had broken three, granted she did replace them with out me asking but the poor girl had to clean a mess of cups every other day.

" looks like your having fun" I say and she jump, her cheeks go red I wonder why, and come to think about it her cheeks are often red around me, something I haven't noticed in a while because it is cold out which means her cheeks are always red.

" did I scare you" I tease.

"yes"she says "why did you pick me too look after the kid?"she asks a little angrily I can tell she trying not to scare the child.

" I picked you because I trust you enough to look after this kid then the other three idiots, and your a paediatric doctor, you will know with in seconds when the kid is ill" I say she smiles at the compliment. And the rest of the ducklings take that moment to burst through the doors.

" Addison was right a cold" Cameron says. "she is surgery get the lesion removed" she continues.

I just nodded and look at the time. I should meet Wilson.

* * *

><p>will wilson approve? :)<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

bad news this is my last chapter for two weeks coz the internet is being turned off but i will keep writing so i can post when it is tirned back on. some sappy house and addison here sorry for the messy out lay but i wanted to give you this before the internet was turned off, plz review plz

* * *

><p>House made his way to Wilson office he took longer than usual.<p>

"Hello"says Wilson as house walks in. " I got you Reuben." Wilson nodded toward the boxes of food on his desk.

"who do you love then?" if Wilson's first question. " I mean if it isn't Cuddy then who else is it?" he states.

" Addison"house whispers.

" Addison" Wilson says clearly shocked. " I guess I am a little shocked but I guess I could see it coming to"

"really"said house.

"yeah I guess but what did you mean you couldn't take it any more?"asked Wilson.

" I am not sure if I should ask her or tell her that I like her" house said sheepishly, he was afraid of sounding like a school girl with a crush.

" and your asking me?"said Wilson in surprise. House nodded.

" well I think she does have feelings for you I mean you both have playful banter a lot, I would just tell her" Wilson says house nods and gets up.

"were are you going?" Wilson asks.

"well since I had a case we had dinner instead of lunch and it was a late dinner, meaning all of the team including Addison have gone home for the holidays and I am going to go to Addison's apartment and tell her"said house to a shocked Wilson.  
>"and since it is Christmas day in two days and I will be spending it with you I shall warn you if I don't turn up tomorrow morning at your apartment you will know she said no"said House leaving a slightly worried Wilson.<p>

.o0o.

House knocked on Addison apartment door. He heard shuffling before the door opened to see a very pale,ill looking Addison her lose short hair held back by a fabric hair band and she was in sweats which made house love her even more.

"house what are you doing here?"asked Addison clearly shocked.

" are you okay?"asked house avoiding the question. "you aren't looking to healthy"he said.

" I am fine just what I thought was lactose milk was normal milk it will past"she said "but you didn't answer my question" she said.

" I will answer it but can I come in first"house said. Addison moved to the side to allow house in.

"sit on the sofa I will get us a drink"she says before pottering off to her kitchenette. She came back with a bottle of beer for house and a glass of water for her self. She sat down next to him.

"so what did you want to tell me?"she asks.

" I was going to tell you today but you went home"he said.

" I am fired aren't I?" she says her face sad. " that's why you got me to look after the kid you though I was..."said Addison before she was cut off by house's lips crushing hers. At first she was shocked but soon melted into the kiss she closed her eyes and house held her closer. His arms wrapping around her waist supporting her protecting her, Addison's hands were limp against his chest. The broke apart panting for air.

" I came to tell you I like you"house said between breaths.

"message received loud and clear."she laughed.

.o0o.

They both sat on the sofa and ate some snacks as they talked mainly about old jobs and funny life stories late in to the night drink most of the beer in Addison's fridge.

"what was your darkest time in life?"asked house out of the blue.

"what?"said Addison.

"well I am a drug addict and my darkest time was probably when Stacy left but I bounced back so tell me when was your darkest time?"asked house.

"you don't want to know it will ruin the whole evening and may be even what we have"she said looking incredibly sad.

" I promise you nothing can ruin what we have here at this moment in time"said house. Addison gave house a weak smile.

"my ex-boyfriend we broke up about two months before your interview"said Addison. "he was abusive to say the least, my sister and her girlfriend yes she is gay, came in and during one of his annual daily beatings"she said a tone of gratitude was in her voice. " they pulled him off me, and called the police but they were to busy concerned about me to no he ran away" she let out a humourless laugh. "it was while I was working at the NICU in princeton general."she said looking even sadder.

" I broke six ribs, in that beating but it had been going on for months, they had to remove 3 feet of my intestines because of internal bleeding. And a day after I awoke I was told I had a baby but I had lost it"she said tears coming down her cheeks, house put a reassuring arm around her.

" I knew I was pregnant"she muttered. "after a while I took the beatings and work was the only thing that kept me going, then I found out I was three weeks pregnant in a annual drug test. I was so happy I thought with the check ups and everything I might be able to get away from him but, I never I was a month gone when I lost the kid"said Addison tears streaming down her cheeks. House held to her close to him.

"come on lets get you to bed it is almost, one in the morning"said house. Addison got up.

" If I never miscarried I would have been due in two weeks"she said as house guided her to her bedroom.

"its okay Addison"said house as he went to leave Addison grabbed his arm, he could tell she need someone right now.

"don't leave me"she begged. House pulled up the covers and got in with her and they fell in to a blissful sleep.

* * *

><p>what happens when the ex-boyfriend comes back?<p>

also how will the team find out?

future chapter- addison receives a letter on her due day from ex-boyfriend taunting her baby loss. plz review xxxxx


End file.
